Requiem Of Eternity
by Eternium
Summary: Three warriors stand against Dracula and his army of monsters. Not intended to fit into canon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

2010

March 22nd

The clouds moved over the moon, as the trio stood outside the castle. They had been trained their whole lives for this, and were at the peak of physical fitness. They hoped that they were ready for the challenges that lay ahead, but they had no time to worry about that, as the castle that appeared once every hundred years had returned.

Castlevania. The castle of the Dark Lord Dracula.

The three were friends, having been raised together, to combat this threat, should it ever return. And it had.

There was Kassi Patra, a short, young witch with extraordinary powers. She had long, black hair, that flowed smoothly down to her waist, and wore a pale blue t-shirt, with a brown jacket over it, dark jeans, and a pair of white trainers. She was the heart of the trio, keeping them together through thick and thin.

Second was Matt Antony, a tall rogue, who specialised in long-range combat, carrying twin pistols, with bullets blessed by the Church. He has short, fluffy, brown hair that curled on his head. He wore a hooded jacket, with black jeans, and dark trainers. He was the life of the trio, a cheerful man, who had a positive effect on those around him.

Finally, there was Shaun Belmont. Known affectionately as Shauny by the other two. As the heir to the Belmont legacy, he had a heavy burden placed on his shoulders, and often felt unworthy to belong to such a renowned lineage, but he always came through when it mattered. He wore a black jacket, over a dark blue t-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, and a black set of trainers. He carried the Vampire Killer whip on his belt, along with a few bottles of holy water, and a crucifix. He was the soul of the team, making them laugh and cheering them up when they were down.

These three friends had been raised as the only hope, should Dracula return to the world. And he had. Steeling themselves, the approached the drawbridge. It began to lower as the came closer, opening fully as they reached it. Looking at one another, they set off inside without a word.

As they moved inside the walls, they were greeted by an unexpected sight.

Death himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The trio stood, just inside the castle walls, gazing upon the one who had come to greet them.

The Grim Reaper himself. Death.

"Welcome to the castle." he said, in a voice of mock-politeness. Then, without warning, his tone became more menacing. "You'll never leave!" The drawbridge rose behind them, trapping them inside the castle.

"Who says we plan to leave?" Matt said, moving forward a little, "We came for a reason, and we won't leave until we see it through."

"That's right!" Kassi agreed, moving to his side. Shaun was still stood in the same place, his eyes on Death, silent.

"Oh, really?" Death replied, opening his arms, as if embracing them. "I do so love when a soul ventures willingly to their demise." Kassi and Matt began to feel faint, as Shaun moved forward, standing between them and Death.

"Begone, monster! I won't allow you to use your foul tricks on my friends!" he told him, blocking them from Death's power.

"Interesting. A soul that refuses to be stolen. I shall have to keep my eye on you, boy!" Death said, vanishing as he did so. Shaun turned to face his companions, who had fallen to their knees. He knelt down and looked into their eyes. They were fine. It was lucky that he had noticed Death's attack, and had managed to block it from them.

"What was that?" Kassi asked, looking back as Shaun. 

"From the looks of it, that was Death. Dracula's oldest servant." he replied. turning away from them.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Matt said, groggily, getting back to his feet.

"He tried to steal your souls. He almost had you too." Shaun explained, calmly, scanning the castle for the probable location of Dracula.

"Our souls? Why didn't it affect you, Shauny?" Kassi asked, curious.

"It's due to my bloodline. The line of the Belmonts. The power that flows in our blood prevents us from having our souls taken like that. It also has many other uses." he answered, helping Matt lift her to her feet. "But for now, we should keep moving. He knows we're here. And he likely knows who I am now."

They moved through the garden, not taking the time to admire the flora that was present, when a particular plant appeared, blocking their path. It was a large, white rose, connected to several roots that ran into the ground. The rose opened to reveal a woman, with flowing pink hair, naked, except for a few leaves that covered her upper legs, and breasts. She opened her eyes to the trio, a shocking pink, and smiled, deviously.

"What's that?" Matt asked, turning to Kassi.

"From the looks of it, an Alura Une." Kassi replied, recalling her studies, where she had read about many of the different monsters that inhabited the castle. "The woman is actually a demon that is connected to the plant. The petals on the rose change colour, from white to pink to red, as they absorb blood."

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" the Alura Une said, with an evil grin, as vines rose behind Kassi, wrapping her up, leaving her totally helpless.

"Kassi!" Matt cried, as she was lifted into the air. Shaun stood, watching the Alura Une, as she giggled with excitement.

"It's been so long since anyone has come to play!" she said, "Perhaps you'd care to introduce yourselves?"

"Shaun." Shaun told her, leaving out his last name. Matt simply ignored her, as he tried to get to Kassi.

"Well, at least one of you has some manners." she replied, with a little wink at Shaun, "I'm Jasmine."

"I wish I could say it's nice to meet you, but it isn't." Shaun said, bluntly, taking a bottle of holy water from his belt. He threw it at Jasmine, and it shattered as it connected, spraying the contents all over her and the rose she stood in. She screamed in agony, as the blessed water burned through her flesh, destroying her and her vines.

"WHOA!!!" Kassi screamed as the vines holding her burned away, and she fell to the ground. Matt caught her, saving her from a rough landing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Shaun looked away, well aware of how they felt about each other.

"I am now." she replied, kissing him on the cheek as thanks. "Thank you, Matt."

"Shall we go now?" Shaun asked, breaking up the romantic moment.

"Sure." Matt said, with an embarrassed smile.

They entered the castle's interior, admiring the ornate decorations the hall possessed. Moving onwards, they came to a large door, with a bell next to it. Figuring it was probably a trap, but knowing they had no other way to move forward, Shaun moved to the bell, ringing it.

.....................

The door finally opened, revealing a long hallway, empty, except for the candlesticks that lined it. Suddenly, the floor beneath Shaun gave way, and he was plunged into the darkness below.

"SHAUNY!!!" Kassi screamed, running to the hole, kneeling down, and peering into the black. "SHAUNY?!?! ARE YOU OKAY??!?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." came the reply. "It looks like I fell pretty far though. You and Matt probably won't be able to get down here. You'd best go on ahead, and I'll catch up."  
"Okay." Matt said, leaning over the edge, "Good luck, Shauny." he shouted, taking Kassi's hand and moving into the new hallway. She followed him, knowing that they couldn't help Shaun now.

"Now what?" Shaun said, looking through the darkness. Suddenly, candles lit up, revealing a waterway that ran beneath the castle. 3 fish-men jumped onto the platform, blocking his path. "Great." Taking his whip off his belt, he moved forwards, throwing the powerful chain-link end into the fish-men, who disintegrated upon contact. Shaun ran through the waterway, reaching a large round room, that looked like some kind of audience chamber. In the centre, was a monster from legend. The Minotaur The door shut behind him, trapping him with the creature.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kassi and Matt walked through the hallway, encountering nothing but their own shadows. As they reached the end, they came out onto what appeared to be a deserted room, lined with human bones, and the smell of decay, and animals. Kassi examined a bone, noting the teeth marks, and how it appeared to have been chewed, repeatedly.

"Uh, Matt?" she said, getting worried, as she realised what had done this. 

"Yeah?" he replied, oblivious to her concerns. 

"Maybe we should ge-" she began, but was cut off by a howling, coming from the centre of the room. Both doors in the room slammed shut, blocking any attempt to escape, as they turned to see what had appeared. A werewolf.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kassi and Matt watched, as the werewolf finished howling, glaring at them with it's teeth bared.

"Oh boy." Matt exclaimed, pushing Kassi to the side as the werewolf lunged at them, narrowly missing them both. "Kassi! MOVE!!" he shouted, as the wolf-man ran at her. She was frozen in fear, as it jumped, aiming to sink it's teeth into her throat.

BANG!

The werewolf fell to the side, as Kassi looked to see Matt, arm raised, with his gun held in his hand. The barrel was smoking. He ran to her, quickly checking to see if she was alright, before turning back the the wolf-man, aiming his gun directly at it's heart.

"Wait!" Kassi said, placing her hand on his arm. "Something's happening to it!"

The werewolf had begun to convulse, writhing in pain on the floor. Matt knew that his bullet wouldn't cause such a reaction, and realised what was happening.

"The moon." he told Kassi, pointing to a window, showing the moon falling back behind the cover of the clouds. Kassi ran forward to the werewolf, as it's hair began to fall out, revealing a man in it's place. He had thick, black hair, and his pants, though torn, were still intact. His head shot up, seeing Kassi and Matt, and he remembered what he had done.

"Oh, God!" he groaned, getting up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Kassi asked, moving to help him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" he screamed, pushing her away. Matt still stood, gun raised, ready to shoot if he made the least threatening move.

"What's wrong?" Kassi wondered, figuring it was probably because he was a werewolf.

"You know what I am!" he shouted at her, moving away, "You aren't safe around me!"

"But-" Kassi began.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" he demanded.

"But the doors are locked." Kassi said, motioning to them.

"Then kill me." he replied, falling to his knees.

"Why?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"It's the only way. There are certain rooms in this castle guarded by a particularly strong monster. These rooms are locked when a human steps inside, and won't open until either the monster or the human is dead." he explained, not doing anything as Kassi came closer.

"Who are you?" she inquired, standing over him.

"My name is Chris." he answered, sighing as he told her about himself. "I've been here for centuries, ever since I was bitten by a werewolf myself, and taken by Dracula. I had a life once. A family. A home. Everything I could ever have wanted. But it was taken away by this curse. The first time I turned, I......I was in my son's room, reading him a story by the window, when the moonlight hit me. I.....I.....I tore through his flesh! I ripped my own family apart! I fed on their corpses, drinking deeply of their blood!" he explained, his hands on his head, tears forming in his eyes as he talked about his first transformation. "When I woke up, I was in a forest somewhere, able to recall everything I had done. And then, it appeared."

"What appeared?" Kassi queried.

"This castle." Chris told her. "I felt drawn to it. The dark feeling bringing me to this place, as Dracula took me for his own slave. I've been made to guard this room ever since. But this is the first time I've turned back while someone has been here."

"I'm sorry, Chris." Kassi said, sympathy in her voice, truly feeling for the poor man. "I wish I could help. But I won't kill you."

"But you mu-" Chris began, when he started convulse again. Matt looked out the window, seeing the moon returning into view.

"Kassi! GET BACK!!" he shouted, taking his gun into both hands, steadying his aim. Kassi moved away from Chris, fear and shock in her eyes.

"K-KILL ME!!!!!" he screamed, his body flailing as hair began to cover it. "NOW!!!!"

Matt shot, hitting Chris in the heart. The bullet moved through, destroying the curse, but also ending Chris's life. As he began to fade away, his eyes met Matt's, a look of gratefulness, and relief in them. And then, he was gone. Kassi began to silently cry, as Matt held her close. They had trained to destroy these monsters. But not to destroy the humans that resided within.

---------------------------------------------

Shaun looked at the Minotaur, as it took up it's axe, far too large for any man to wield, swinging it over his head and throwing it down at Shaun. Quickly rolling to the side, Shaun uncoiled his whip, hitting the Minotaur with the end. It obviously had a painful effect on the monster, but it didn't kill it like it had with the fish-men

"I guess this is one of those more powerful monsters." Shaun said to himself, diving to avoid another swing from the axe. "I guess I'll just have to hit it until I cause enough damage to destroy it."

He jumped into the audience seats of the room, running over empty chairs as the Minotaur followed, crashing through the chairs as it moved. Shaun span around, hitting it with the whip again, causing it obvious agony. His plan seemed to be working, as the monster didn't regenerate it's wounds, leaving it with burning marks on it's flesh where the holy whip had struck. Shaun jumped from chair to chair, running around, while turning and hitting the Minotaur with his whip as he ran. Eventually, he jumped back into the centre pit, where the Minotaur crashed into the floor, slowly moving towards Shaun. It wouldn't last much longer. Shaun threw his whip, one more time, and the Minotaur became engulfed in flames as the whip hit. It was over.

Slowly, the doors began to open, allowing him to move further into the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shaun moved through the now-open door, placing his whip back on his belt as he did. The room beyond was different than the waterway that had lead him to the audience chamber. It was a well decorated corridor, though it lacked windows, due to it being underground. Shaun walked through, reaching the end, and opening the door that lay there.

The next room was a strange one. Blue flames burned in pots that hung from the ceiling. A strange symbol was written on the floor, in some sort of red liquid, too thick to be water. It was a dark room with a single door on the other side. Shaun continued to walk towards it.

-------------------------------------------

Matt and Kassi had left the room where they had fought Chris, and were walking up a set of stairs, approaching the top. When they got there, they moved into the next room. A brightly lit room, with many symbols of the moon and stars. The floor was draped in a dark blue carpet, and a table lay in the corner, with a few books stacked upon it. Kassi and Matt looked at each other, before approaching the table. Kassi read the cover of the top book. It was written in some kind of ancient language, long forgotten by the human tongue. As Kassi examined the cover, Matt moved to the other side of the room, investigating a disturbance in the carpet. Suddenly, two people appeared in the centre of the room, between Kassi and Matt. One wore a tall, pointed hat, and a short dress, with long boots. She had brown, long hair, that fell down her back, and was just shorter than Kassi. The other wore a long dress that fell to her knees, wore a pair of plain brown shoes, and had neck length blonde hair.

"Ah, it seems we've found some naughty little children, Luna." said the shorter one, looking at both Kassi and Matt.

"It seems so, Mistress Sarah." the taller one replied, apparently the underling of the pair.

Matt raised his guns at the two, aiming at their heads.  
"And you are?" he asked.

"Oh, how rude of me." the short one answered. "I am Lady Sarah Norris. A witch of the highest calibre And this is my student, Luna." The taller one beamed at the mention of her name.

"Well, there's no point in introducing ourselves, since you won't be around long enough to remember our names." Matt declared, with a confident smirk. Sarah clicked her fingers and Matt's guns appeared in her hands. Matt looked at her with a gaze of loathing, as she began to speak again.

"Wasn't there three of you when you entered?" she asked.

"Yeah, there was, but we got split up." Kassi told her, being truthful as always.

"Well, it wouldn't do to let your friend get away. Luna. Kill him." Sarah commanded, as Luna disappeared with a nod. "I doubt that he'll survive a confrontation with her. Despite being a student, she is rather powerful." Fear flashed in Kassi's eyes, as she imagined Shaun fighting and losing to the young witch.

"Now then, perhaps you'd care to introduce yourselves now?" Sarah suggested, giving Matt a mocking smirk

"I'm Kassi. That's Matt." Kassi said, shortly.

"Very good. Now, shall we begin?" Sarah asked, taking up a combat ready stance, throwing Matt's guns onto the floor.

--------------------------------

Shaun walked towards the door on the other side of the room, but before he could reach it, a blue flash appeared in front of him, as a young blonde girl stepped out of the light.

"Hi, I'm Luna." she said, cheerfully. "I have to kill you."

"Isn't that nice." Shaun said, walking past her and proceeding to the door.

"Well, it's not nice to ignore people." she huffed, turning towards him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't care." Shaun answered. As he approached the door, a pillar of ice shot up, covering the exit. "Great." He turned back to see Luna holding her hand out, raised above her head. "A witch." he thought.

"I have to kill you." She repeated, a cold look in her eye for a second, before it was replaced by a cheerful one. "What's your name?"

"Shaun." he responded, rubbing his hand through his hair. He really didn't need this. He had to find a way back to the other two.

"I'll pray for your soul when you're gone." she said, kindly, before creating two icicles out of thin air and launching them at Shaun.

"Shit!" he said, managing to dodge the first one, but the second one caught him in he right shoulder, pinning him to the wall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shaun winced in pain, as the icicle pinned him to the wall. He looked at Luna, who seemed disappointed.

"Aw. You're not supposed to be caught that easily." She moaned, walking towards him, summoning a white knife out of thin air. "I guess I should just kill you quickly if you're not gonna be any fun."

As she came closer, Shaun saw his chance. Unhooking his whip from his belt, he hit the icicle as hard as he could, shattering it. Luna covered her eyes, as the shards flew everywhere. Shaun didn't, but he moved swiftly, making sure none of the shards hit his eyes, and hit Luna in the stomach with the palm of his left hand, knocking her flying back. As the remains of the icicle fell to the floor, Shaun stood upright, his arms covered in numerous cuts, from where the shards had hit him. The wound in his shoulder was rather large, but he ignored it for now, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Yay!" Luna cried, getting up, "Looks like you are fun after all!" She let the knife disappear and called forth a whip of her own. It flowed through her hands like water, as she threw the end at Shaun. He quickly countered with his own, knocking it away.

"I really don't have time to play with you." he said, getting annoyed, "I have much bigger fish to fry than an immature girl who thinks everyone should have fun with her." He put his whip away, and walked back to the door, about to hit the ice pillar.

"That's not very nice." came a voice from behind him. Shaun ignored it, and continued to walk, when he was pulled, and thrown across the floor. Getting up, he saw that Luna had changed drastically. Her hair was no longer blonde, but a dark shade of red, like his own. Her eyes were no longer cheerful, but cold again, and her smile was no longer playful, but sadistic, and cruel.

"What the hell?" Shaun said, bewildered.

"What? See something you like?" the changed girl asked.

"You're not Luna anymore, are you?" he inquired, having a theory about what he was facing.

"Well, well. And here I thought you were stupid!" the girl answered mockingly, "Of course not, fool! I'm Sola."

"Sola?"

"What are you, deaf?" she retorted. "I'm not like Luna. I won't be so kind as to let you fight back. I don't have the same idea of fun as she does." She lifted her hand, a dark red glow surrounding it, as an identical glow surrounded Shaun's body, and she threw her hand to the side. Shaun flew, hitting the wall hard. He felt his wound now, as blood flew out of it. He couldn't fight like this. Ripping off the sleeves of his jacket, he made a makeshift bandage that should contain the bleeding. He would have to find Kassi soon, though, and get her to heal it up.

He got up, and took his whip out again. This wouldn't be as simple as before. He ran at her, raising his whip, preparing to attack, when she stopped him in his tracks, and held him in the air.

"What did I just say?" she asked, mocking him again, "I told you that I won't just let you fight back. The only option you have is to sit back, and enjoy the ride." A sinister smile crossed her lips. Her hand flew across his face, slashing through the flesh, leaving a bloody gash beginning from just above his right eyebrow, travelling across his eyelid, his nose, and ending near his mouth.

"Agh! Dammit!" Shaun cried, as she cut his face. He was thrown back against the wall, and held there as she walked closer.

------------------------------------------------------

Kassi threw a ball of energy at Sarah, who swiftly dodged it, giving Matt a chance to collect his guns. He grabbed them, and aimed at Sarah, shooting at her, while running. She deflected the bullets with a shield she raised, and threw them at Kassi, who created a wall of flame, melting the bullets before they could reach her.

"Matt! Stop!" Kassi shouted, aware that Matt would be useless in this fight. Matt stopped shooting, realising what she was going to say, and moved to he side, trying to stay out of her way.

Sarah smirked as Matt moved away, ready for a confrontation with Kassi. She raised her arms, tracing a complex shape in the air, and thrust them in Kassi's direction, a dragon of flame flying out from her hands. Kassi, as if in a mirror, did the same movements, reversed, with her hands producing an ice dragon. They twisted around one another, the flames melting the ice, with the water putting the flames out. The water then flew together, creating a spear, that shot at Sarah's head. She split it with an energy wave, and it flew harmlessly past her, creating 2 holes in the wall behind her.

"You're rather powerful." Sarah said to Kassi, "For one so young."

"So are you." Kassi replied, "For such a bitch."

Sarah smiled, and faded away, leaving Kassi and Matt alone.

--------------------------------------------------------

Shaun was in serious pain. It seemed Sola really enjoyed hurting people. He had the distinct impression that the only reason he was still alive was because she was having too much fun to let him die. The gash on his face had been healed, as had the wound from the icicle, though scars from both remained.

"You're such a strong subject." Sola noted with a sinister giggle, as she created a sword, and drove it through his left leg, just about his knee.

"AAGGHHH!!!" Shaun screamed, panting as she removed it, and healed the wound. She healed him, but she didn't remove the pain. His shirt was torn where she had tortured him, and he was covered in sweat, exhausted from the physical strain the magic was taking on him.

"Are you going to apologise for what you said earlier?" she asked, in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Go screw yourself!" he replied, "You wouldn't care if I did anyway."

"Well, I guess you're right." she said, stabbing him in the chest, piercing one of his lungs, before healing it, and leaving him with the pain.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kassi and Matt wondered why Sarah had left so suddenly. She obviously hadn't used any real power, but she left without killing them. Strange. Matt walked back over to the spot he had been looking at before she had appeared. The carpet had been brushed away, as though something had moved it. Looking at the wall, Matt saw faint lines running around a particular section.

"A passageway." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Kassi asked, not hearing him properly. Matt didn't respond, he simply ran his hands over the wall, finding the outline. Stepping back, he placed a firm kick on the wall.

..........................

Nothing happened. Kassi looked at him, realising what he was trying to do. She stepped back, letting him work. He was good at this kind of thing. Finding the small details. Matt looked around the room, his eyes falling on the table, with the books. Examining it, he looked over the top of the desk, before opening the drawers. One by one. Nothing. As he opened the bottom drawer, he felt it move a little more stubbornly than the others. Pulling it out, he placed his hand inside, finding the cause. A small button. He pressed it, and the wall swung round, revealing a new path.

"Good work, Matt." Kassi said, running over to him, kissing him lightly. Matt gave her a little smile, before taking her hand and leading her into the passage.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaun wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer. His mind begged him to let it shut down, to remove the pain for at least a little while. He refused. He was determined not to let her win.

Sola stood over him, dragging a sword up his leg, moving onto his chest, then proceeding down his left arm. The long blade cut smoothly through his skin, leaving a long, trailing cut that spanned most of his body. He was too exhausted to even scream anymore. He simply bared his teeth as she cut him.

"Ah, you certainly have a high pain tolerance" she said, running her fingers along the cut, healing it, while leaving him with the pain. "But it can't be long until you give out. But that's the fun. Pushing you that far." she added, with a twisted smile. Shaun simply hung there, panting in pain. "But I grow tired of this. I'm going to continue later." She disappeared in a flash of scarlet, as he fell to the floor, unable to move.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassi stopped walking. Matt turned to her, seeing fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I just............felt something." she answered, unsure of how to explain it. She had felt when Luna had appeared, and would have been able to chase her, following the magical trail she left, if Sarah had not forced her to fight. But now, she could feel something different. Similar, and yet.......more brutal. She feared for Shaun's safety, looking at Matt. "I have to go."

"What is it?" he wondered.

"That girl, Luna. I just felt her power, not far from where Shauny fell. She left. But, it was different." she tried to explain, knowing he couldn't understand. "I really think Shauny's in trouble."

"Ok. Go." he said, hoping that Shaun wasn't too badly hurt. But for Kassi to be worried about him like this,he knew he must be. The girl must have been strong to take Shaun down.

"Thanks, Matt." she replied, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She couldn't take him with her, nor could she have found Shaun earlier. But the magical energy left by Luna gave her something to find. It left a strong trace. She disappeared in a pale white light, leaving Matt alone. He waited for her silently, knowing she wouldn't be able to find him again if he moved.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shaun was drifting off, just barely holding on to his consciousness, when another light appeared nearby. He couldn't see who it was. He couldn't move to look. He heard the soft footsteps approaching him, and a pair of hands turned him over. He was lay on his back, now, able to see who was standing over him. It was Kassi. She had tears in her eyes, at the obvious wounds he had taken, and held his head, checking his eyes for any sign of life.

"Hey." he coughed, blood flying out of his mouth, landing on his lips.

"Hey yourself." she answered, with a relieved, tearful smile. "What happened?"

"That girl........." Shaun began, before losing consciousness.

Kassi looked down at him, amazed that he was still alive. The wounds he had suffered had been healed, barely, with a dark magic that left the pain. She laid his head down, and began to restore his vitality, removing the wounds that she could. She was able to heal everything, except the scar across his face. It was sealed with a dark magic, too strong for her to remove. She lifted his head up again, giving it a gentle shake, causing him to stir once more.

"Ugh......what...." he said, a little out of it.

"Welcome back." Kassi responded, beaming at him. He smiled back up at her, remembering what had happened, not feeling any pain anymore.

"Thanks, Kassi." he said, gratefully. "That was close."

"Yeah it was close!" she shouted, letting his head hit the floor. "How could you let some girl do that much damage to you?"

Shaun rubbed his head, getting up, smiling at her. "Well......." he explained everything that had happened, how he had ignored Luna, deflected her whip, walked off, how she had changed, calling herself Sola, everything.

"You idiot!" she cried, hitting him. He caught her hand, smiling down at her.

"Thanks." he said, letting her hand drop. "You'd better get back to Matt. I can handle myself from here."

"You'd better!" she replied, giving him a threatening look, before disappearing.

Shaun smiled to himself. It seemed she had been really worried about him. He walked over to the door, shattering the ice pillar that still stood there. As the ice fell, he walked through the door, unaware of a pair of dark red eyes, watching him from the shadows.

"Hmm.............this seems like a strong man......." a soft voice said, before silently following him, cloaked in darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Kassi said, hugging Matt as she returned.

"Is he alright?" he asked, hugging her back.

"Yeah. He got beat up pretty badly though. And I wasn't able to heal a gash across his face. It's going to be a lifetime scar." she answered, holding his hand as they walked down the passageway.

"You weren't able to heal it?" Matt repeated, puzzled. He'd never seen a wound that she couldn't heal.

"It was created by strong dark magic. I doubt anything could heal it."

They walked through the passageway, approaching a light at the end.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kassi and Matt approached the end of the corridor, exiting the castle. They were stood upon a high balcony. Looking around, they saw a set of stairs leading up, higher into the castle. Climbing them, they wondered how Shaun was doing, now that he was alone again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shaun walked cautiously through the tunnel, as it opened out to reveal a dark stairway. He quickly ascended, reaching the top, and entering the next room. Nothing of interest. He continued through, not finding anything, moving from room to room, until, he reached a dead end. Approaching the wall, he moved his hand over it, feeling a slight breeze. Moving back, he threw his palm into the wall, and it crumbled instantly. Walking through, he saw that he was in a small square room. It had no decorations in it, and it just seemed to be a short corridor leading to the next room. He walked through, moving to the opposite door, when a familiar scarlet flash came from behind him.

"I'm surprised to see you're able to walk." came the sadistic voice. Shaun unhooked his whip, and spun around, throwing it in a wide arc, hitting her across the face. "Agh! You ungrateful little bastard!" she cried.

"What the hell do I have to be grateful to you for?" Shaun asked, in an angry tone.

"I spared your life! I could have extinguished the flame that beats within you in an instant, but I didn't." she replied, looking at him, darkly.

"No. You simply chose to torture me and leave me to die."

"Say what you want. I spared you, and you know it." she responded.

"Your mistake." Shauny said, throwing the whip at her again. She stopped it in mid-air with a wave of her hand, and lifted him up again, throwing him into the wall.

"You know, you look a lot better with that scar across your face." she said, mockingly, as she walked towards him.

Shaun got up angrily, and threw one of his bottles at her. She held it in mid-air, keeping it from hitting her.

"Holy water? Really?" she asked, as she continued to come closer.

"Yeah, really." Shaun replied, hitting the bottle with his whip, shattering it, causing the glass shards to fly into Sola's face.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" she screamed. The holy water didn't seem to affect her, probably because she wasn't a demon. She lashed out at Shaun, throwing him into the wall, before raising him, and throwing him again. He slid across the floor, hitting the wall with great force. "THAT'S IT!! NO MORE GAMES!! YOU DIE NO-" blood spurted from her chest, as her torso flew from her legs. It landed a few feet away from Shaun, as he saw a blank look in her eyes. She was dead.

Getting up, he looked to see what had happened. Kassi was stood behind her legs, holding a black sword, shining with Sola's blood.

"Kassi? What are you doing here?" Shaun asked, walking towards her.

"I came to make sure you're alright." she replied, hugging him.

"Oh. Well, thanks. I guess I owe you one." Shaun said, giving her a warm smile.

"Yes you do." Kassi responded, a strange glint in her eye. Shaun didn't notice it, as he walked past her, to the door.

"Well, I guess you'd better get back to Matt now. You know how he gets without you." Shaun said, leaving the room. Kassi followed him, clinging to his arm.

"But I want to stay with you." she moaned. Shaun looked at her, confused. He stopped walking.

"What? But Matt needs you." he told her.

"So? He can rot for all I care." she answered.

"............who are you?" Shaun asked, looking into Kassi's eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm Kassi. Your friend." she told him.

"No. You're not."

She smiled, holding his face in her hands as her body changed. It flowed like water into a different form. She grew taller, her hair changing colour, from black to red, her eyes changing from silver to red. Her clothes changed too, from the outfit Kassi wore, to a leather corset, long leather boots, and dark leather stockings. Wings shot out from her back, arching around her. Her features changed from Kassi's strong face, with her short, button nose, and her small mouth, to a different face, with softer features, and a pair of full red lips. Shaun watched, in shock as the change finished.

"Who are you?" he asked again, his breath taken away.

"I'm Lilith." she replied, her voice soft, and sweet.

"You're............a succubus!" he said, pushing her away, readying his whip.

"Mmmm, yes. And I have my sights set on you." she responded, seductively, eyeing the whip.

Shaun threw it at her, aiming for her heart, but she vanished, appearing behind him.

"You'll have to try better than that, sweetie." she whispered, as he spun around, she disappeared again. This wasn't good. A succubus would be a dangerous enemy for him. Especially with their powers of seduction. He ran for the exit, making it through, and turning to see if she was following him. If what she said was true, he wouldn't be able to escape easily. She was nowhere to be seen. Shaun turned again, and made to run out of the room, when he was stopped by a strange smell. He couldn't describe it. It was a sweet smell. But it made him feel a little drowsy. His eyes widened, as he realised what it must be. He held his breath, looking around, knowing she was still close. But where? Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and he turned, only for her to hold him in place, facing her.

"Go on, sweetie. You know you want to inhale. To smell that sweet scent. Just do it." she coaxed, tickling his chin. He couldn't hold his breath any longer, and he let it go, inhaling deeply, trying to get some air, but only managing to find her pheromones. They made him even more drowsy, as his resistance began to fade. "Good boy." she whispered, "Just breathe deeply, and gaze into my eyes." She held his head, making sure he couldn't look anywhere else, as her eyes began to glow, capturing his attention. He couldn't look away, as his will began to fall away.

------------------------------------------------

Kassi and Matt reached the top of the stairs, unaware of Shaun's perils, and entered the large door in front of them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The door opened up, revealing a large, ornate hallway. The floor seemed to be made of marble, with a ruby-red carpet running down the centre The carpet ended at a set of stairs, leading up, higher into the castle. There were 2 doors on their current floor, one on either side of the hallway. Cautiously, Kassi and Matt stepped inside. Ignoring the doors, they headed for the stairs, knowing that their target lay higher in the castle. As they walked, the door to the left shot open. Readying themselves, they turned to the door, prepared to fight the one who had opened it. The room beyond was dark, too dark for them to see anything. They stood, waiting for their opponent to show themselves.

...............................

Footsteps. They were coming from the open door, as a shadow appeared in the darkness. It was walking slowly, as though tired, or injured. As it moved closer, Kassi and Matt felt a wave of relieve wash over them. It stepped into the light to reveal that it was Shaun. Kassi ran forwards, hugging him tightly. Matt walked over, giving him a warm smile.

"You look terrible! What happened?" Matt asked, noting Shaun's torn jacket, and the hole where he had been impaled by the icicle.

Shaun didn't answer. He collapsed to his knees in Kassi's arms. Kassi lowered his body, lying him down on the floor, examining his body for new wounds. He didn't have any new cuts anywhere, but she could see through the tears in his jacket and shirt that he had a large bruise on his back. She laid him down, and took a quick look in the room he had come out of. Nothing. She returned to Shaun's side, taking a look at his face. Matt was stood elsewhere, looking around the hallway. Kassi noted that Shaun's eyes had closed. She wasn't really surprised. He seemed to be exhausted. She looked back at Matt, when she saw something. Something on Shaun's face. It was faint, but there seemed to be some kind of red smudge on his lips. She couldn't think what this could be from. She got up, walking over to Matt, to tell him about it. As she told him about it, Matt looked in Shaun's directions, surprised to see him standing.

"Shouldn't you be lying down, Shauny?" Matt said, a little worried. Shaun didn't respond.

"What's wrong?" Kassi asked. Shaun still didn't respond. He stood there, eyes still closed, as he unhooked his whip from his belt. He finally opened his eyes. Kassi gasped in shock. They were completely blank. Shaun threw his whip, aiming at Kassi's head, only for Matt to step between them, the whip wrapping around his raised arm.

"Shauny?! What the hell are you doing?!" Matt cried, not aware of his blank eyes.

"Matt, he's being controlled!" Kassi told him, looking at Shaun worried. "We need to help him!"

Matt nodded, unsure of how to stop their friend without hurting him. Shaun clearly didn't have a problem with hurting them, however, and pulled the whip, unwrapping it from Matt's arm, before throwing it again. Matt dived on Kassi, throwing her to the ground to avoid it. Matt rolled off her, drawing his pistol, and firing a single bullet at Shaun. It hit it's target. The whip. It flew out of Shaun's hands, landing on the floor, behind him. Using this chance, Matt pulled Kassi up, and ran for the stairs with her, when a familiar figure blocked their path.

"Well, well. It seems that the trio has reunited." Sarah said, walking down the stairs, unaware of Shaun being controlled. "I'm surprised that you managed to kill Luna. Or should I say Sola?" she offered, talking to Shaun. He didn't answer her. He just stood there, emotionless. "Do you intend to answer me?"

"He can't." came a soft voice from behind Shaun. Kassi and Matt turned to see the succubus, walking behind Shaun, showing him where the whip lay.

"Ah, Lilith. I should have suspected." Sarah replied, apparently unconcerned. "I guess it was you who killed Sola then?"

"Of course. She was a troublesome pest, and needed to be eliminated." Lilith told her, as Shaun retrieved his whip, standing in front of her.

"And why would you kill her? Surely you realise that I would not let it stand?" Sarah said, moving down the stairs. Kassi and Matt moved behind the stairs, apparently forgotten.

"Of course. I counted on it." Lilith answered, with a confident smile, placing her hands on Shaun's arm, her fingers stroking the flesh.

"And why would you do that? You're no match for me, and you know it." Sarah questioned, now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I wouldn't be." she replied, her smile growing wider, "But my new pet can."

"Him? He couldn't handle Sola. What makes you think he can defeat me?" Sarah inquired, amused at Lilith's plan.

"Simple. Sola beat him simply because he hesitated to kill her when he had the chance. Instead, he chose to ignore her, thus giving her the advantage." Lilith explained. "But now, he'll do whatever I say. Willingly. Obediently. Lovingly." She kissed him on the lips, reaffirming her control over him. "Kill her." she ordered, moving back. Kassi gasped as Lilith kissed Shaun. So that's what it was. He was being controlled by a succubus! That idiot! Kassi thought, How could he let himself be controlled so easily.

Shaun walked forwards, readying himself for Sarah's attack. She threw the familiar fire dragon at him, confident that it would kill him. Kassi went to run forward, to protect Shaun, but Matt held her back. She turned to look at him, seeing him shaking his head at her.

"We can't interfere with this fight." he told her. Grudgingly, she nodded, knowing he was right. Interfering would only make things worse. Kassi hoped Shaun would be able to survive.

The fire dragon flew at Shaun, who seemed completely unconcerned. Calmly, he raised his whip, spinning his arms around, faster and faster, creating a whirlwind vortex around himself. The dragon was caught up in it, unable to escape, and was quickly extinguished. Shaun returned to his previous stance. Sarah looked shocked that he had been able to dispel her dragon, but quickly recomposed herself. She decided not to hold back, creating a long, blue sword, and charging at him, slashing down at his head. He smoothly dodged it, kneeing her in the stomach. She coughed in pain. No one had ever managed to touch her before. She realised that she had become angry, and calmed herself down. She would be an easy target if she let her temper get the best of her. Shaun ran forward, the same blank look still in his eyes, hurling his whip at her, slashing across her face. She tried to kick him, in her anger, forgetting that she could use magic, and missed, as he threw his whip again, this time hitting her across the stomach.

Sarah inhaled, deeply, trying to calm down. She created numerous energy swords, sending them flying at Shaun. He swiftly dodged them all, catching the hilt of the last one, and throwing it back at her. She dispelled it before it hit her. She decided that was enough. Cupping her hands together, she began to charge energy in her palms, preparing to throw it at Shaun. There was no way he would survive it. Just as she was about to release it, she felt a sharp pain in her back. The energy faded, as she turned, surprised, to see Kassi, stood behind her. As she turned, her back became visible to Shaun, revealing a small white knife planted in it. He used this opportunity to wrap his whip around her neck, tightening it around her trachea. Sarah struggled to breathe, trying to pull the whip off, the chain-links cutting into her skin. Shaun tightened it again, and a sickening crack resounded around the hallway. Sarah's head fell, limp, as her hands fell to her sides. She was dead.

Kassi looked at Shaun in horror. He had just killed her, brutally, in cold blood. Her knife had been enchanted, so that she would lose consciousness, but Shaun had killed her before it could take effect. She realised that his eyes were still blank, he was still under Lilith's control. She ran forward, tears in her eyes.

"Shauny! Wake up!" she begged, shaking him by his shirt, "Don't let her control you like this!"

Matt appeared at her side, concern for Shaun in his eyes too. Shaun's eyes began to show a small flicker of life.

"Ka................ssi?" he murmured, his eyes rolling to look at her.

Matt and Kassi flew away from Shaun, knocked back by Lilith, as she walked to his side.

"This won't do." she said, with a dissatisfied look on her face. "It looks like I'll have to re-educate you, Shaun." she added, with a small, devious smile. She pulled him close, shooting Kassi and Matt a final, gloating look, as she closed her wings around them. They disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"NO!" Kassi screamed, running to the spot where they had been. Desperately searching, she found that she couldn't trace the succubus. They couldn't find Shaun. She fell to her knees, feeling as though she had failed her friend. Matt walked up to her, and knelt down, hugging her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kassi sat there, sobbing into Matt's arms. She felt like it was her fault that Shaun had been taken. She blamed herself for not being strong enough to save him. Matt gently held her, reassuring her that there was nothing she could have done.

"He recognized us, though." He told her, "Just before she threw us away. That means that we could still save him."

"You're right." Kassi answered, wiping her tears away, "We just have to get him away from her for long enough."

"It'll probably be tougher next time, though." Matt considered, "She said she was going to 're-educate' him."

"That just means we have to try harder, Matt." Kassi replied, getting up, determined. "Let's go. We're his only hope!" She ran towards the stairs, heading higher into the castle.

Matt nodded, following after her. They ran up the stairs, moving up, into the higher parts of the castle. They exited again, arriving on a long bridge leading to the clock tower. Looking up, they could see a stairway, leading from the top of the clock tower to a small building, the highest part of the castle. The keep. Running across the bridge, they entered the clock tower. Lifting their heads upwards, they saw a complex series of platforms, leading to the stairway.

"Let's go." Matt said. Kassi nodded, climbing onto the lowest platform. Using her magic, she moulded the bricks of the tower into s makeshift staircase, allowing her to ascend easily. Matt followed behind, a little uneasy about how smoothly things seemed to be going, considering how close to the end they were. A few flying heads moved towards them, with snakes taking the place of hair. Kassi swatted a few away, while Matt shot the 2 that she didn't get. As they reached the top, they saw a familiar figure stood, back turned, waiting for them.

"Shauny!" Kassi cried, forgetting what had happened to him. She went to run to him, when Matt caught her by the arm. Shaun turned, revealing himself to still be in the succubus' control. No. Even more so. His eyes were blank, but had started to turn red. His skin had a pale purple tint, barely visible. His hair was a darker shade of red, and the scar across his face glowed, faintly. Kassi gasped, seeing how far he had fallen. Matt stared at him, feeling sorrow to see his friend becoming his enemy.

Shaun didn't bother going for his whip. He ran forward, kicking Matt square in the chest, knocking him off the platform. Kassi, reacting faster than she ever had before, moulded the bricks of the tower to surround the platform they were on, preventing Matt from falling. Shaun's head turned to her, moving fluidly from his kick to a strong hit with the palm of his hand, throwing it into her forehead, flipping her over onto her stomach. Matt got up and ran at Shaun, throwing his fists wildly, his anger getting the better of him. Shaun easily dodged his attacks, moving around his punches, before punching him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Shaun! STOP!" Kassi screamed at him. He didn't answer, simply moving to unhook his whip from his belt. Kassi, seeing no other option, created ropes magically, binding him tightly, leaving him unable to move.

Matt got up, his lip bleeding, but otherwise, no worse for the wear. He rubbed his chest where Shaun had kicked him.

"Nice work, Kas." He said, moving over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." she answered, moving over to Shaun. "But, I'm not too sure about Shaun."

"Can you free him from her control?" Matt asked, concerned.

"I don't know." she replied, truthfully not knowing if she could help him. "But that won't stop me from trying!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, my dear." came a sinister voice from behind them. Kassi and Matt dreaded looking around, but they knew they had to. Turning, their worse fears were confirmed. Death had returned. And next to him stood Lilith.

"You did well, sweetie." she said, walking over to Shaun, freeing him from his bonds. "Now, just watch, as we kill your friends. Watch, as we strip you of your last connection to humanity, and become mine, completely." She hit Kassi, hard, knocking her flying into the wall. She then turned to Matt. "Hmmmm............." she looked him over, walking around him a few times. Matt looked repulsed by the sight of her. "No." she said finally.

"No?" Death asked, slightly amused.

"No." Lilith repeated. "He is in love. I can't change them when they are like that. Their hearts become too strong to be seduced. He's useless to me."

"Then kill him." Death told her.

Lilith smiled evilly, turning to Matt. She thrust her hand into his chest. Matt's eyes widened in shock as her hand came out of his back. Blood flew from his mouth, and his chest, splashing on the floor. Kassi looked at Matt, her eyes flying open in terror. Lilith lifted him easily, her hand still planted in his chest, and threw him into the wall. He landed next to Kassi, who crawled over to him, tears in her eyes.

"I tire of this." Lilith said.

"Very well then." Death said, floating over to Kassi, "I'll dispose of this wench, then!"

He raised his scythe, aiming to kill Kassi in a single swing. Kassi closed her eyes, holding Matt close. She waited for the scythe to fall down, and end her life. She thought about the times she had lived through. The lifetime spent training for this task, her time with Shaun, her love for Matt. She realised that she only had two regrets in life. The first was that she couldn't spend her life with Matt. The second was that she couldn't save Shaun. The scythe swung down.

CHINK!!

Kassi waited for it to hit her. But it didn't. Opening her eyes, she saw a chain-link wrapped around Death's scythe. Following it, her eyes fell upon Shaun, holding the whip, staring at Death, looking totally normal again.

Except now, he looked pissed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kassi looked at Shaun, hope in her eyes. Shaun didn't look at her. He yanked the whip, pulling Death's scythe away from Kassi. Death turned to him, looking at Lilith, who was stood behind Shaun. She looked confused. Shaun looked down at Kassi, cradling Matt in her arms.

"Take him away from here." he said, looking back at Death.

"But-" Kassi began.

"Take him away from here!" Shaun repeated, deadly serious.

She didn't argue this time, she simply opened the floor, moving Matt onto a platform below, before closing it behind her.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Shaun asked, still looking at Death.

"Very well. You shan't escape this time, boy!" Death told him, his tone menacing.

Shaun uncoiled his whip from the scythe, and ran at Death, raising it above his head. The whip flew down at Death, who blocked it with his scythe. He cackled, obviously enjoying Shaun's fighting spirit. He conjured up numerous sickles around himself, hurling them at Shaun. He managed to block most of them, although, 2 managed to get through his defences. One sliced through his left wrist, cutting through the veins, the other grazed his chest, cutting through the fabric of his clothes, leaving a gash across his chest. Shaun didn't pay any attention to his wounds, throwing his whip again, hitting Death in the skull. He disappeared with a haunting laugh.

Shaun looked at his wrist, before ripping off the last past of the sleeve on his jacket, wrapping it around the wound. He turned, realising that Lilith was still there. She still looked confused, most likely about how Shaun had been able to break her control over him. He panted a little, as she quickly composed herself, walking forward, seductively.

"That was very impressive. Not many people could force Death to retreat." she said, complimenting him, trying to lower his resistance again. She released her pheromones again, wanting to ensnare him again, and this time, push him further, over the brink. Shaun stood, watching, as she came closer.

-------------------------------------------------

Kassi held Matt as his breathing slowed. He looked up at her, smiling.

"I guess I won't be able to follow you anymore." he said, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Don't say that, Matt." she replied, tearfully, "Don't give up! Please, don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Kassi." he answered, his hand stroking her cheek, "But, please, help Shauny. I saw what happened. He's escaped that bitch's grasp. Help him.......don't....let.....him.....fall...again......" Matt's eyes closed, his hand falling to the floor.

Kassi's eyes swimming in tears, holding him as he went. Finally, she lowered his head, placing it gently on the ground, and wiped her eyes. She was determined to carry out his last wish. She looked up at the floor she had conjured, that Shaun currently fought on. She raised herself, a hole opening in the 'ceiling' as she came closer. As she ascended, she could find no trace of Death, but she saw Lilith, moving closer to Shaun, before kissing him again. Her anger swelled within her. Not just at the succubus, but at Shaun for letting her get so close, and allowing her to kiss him again. She walked towards them, unnoticed, as Shaun's hands touched Lilith's shoulders.

They moved up to her head, holding her face in his hands. Lilith smiled, feeling her victory was complete, when Shaun's grip on her tightened, jerking her head towards him as her thrust his own forwards, the two connecting midway.

Kassi stopped, stunned as Shaun head butted Lilith. He had been completely unaffected by her kiss this time. Lilith fell back, holding her head, as Kassi used this chance. She created a black sword, throwing it into Lilith's chest. She screamed in agony as the blade pierced her. Shaun ran forward, hurling his whip at her, finally destroying her for good.

He turned to Kassi, as she walked towards him. She fell into his arms, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Matt's............." she replied.

Shaun comforted her as best he could. He wasn't very good at this sort of thing, but he felt the same pain of losing a close friend. Of course, she hadn't just lost a close friend.

"I'm sorry, Kassi." he whispered, pulling himself away, wiping her tears away, "But we can't just let ourselves be crippled by our despair. We have to move forward."

"..................I know." she responded. Recomposing herself, she asked him, "How did you manage to break free?"

"I don't really know." he told her, "I was able to see what I was doing, but I didn't care about it. All I cared about was pleasing her. But, when she impaled Matt, I suddenly became lucid." He really didn't know how it had happened, but he had taken that opportunity. "We'd better go."

"Yeah." Kassi sniffed, drying her eyes.

"I don't think so." came a voice from behind them. Shaun's face became a grimace, as he unhooked the last bottle of holy water from his belt, and launched it into Death's face. It burnt through the hood he was wearing, the blue fire spreading across his cloak, revealing Death's true form. A monstrous, skeletal, dragon.

"Shit." Shaun said, readying himself for the fight.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shaun threw his whip into Death's head, hitting it hard. There seemed to be no sign of damage, as Death responded by attacking them with his claws, sweeping his arm through the air. Shaun pushed Kassi, knocking her over as he was hit, the claws penetrating his stomach as he was knocked into the wall. Blood flew from his mouth as he fell to the ground, landing face down on the floor. Death turned his attention to Kassi, a maniacal grin spreading across his skeletal face.

"Time to end this!" he said, approaching Kassi.

Kassi stood, frozen in fear as Death approached, tears clouding her eyes.

"Dammit, Kassi! Do something!" a voice rang out.

Kassi's eyes echoed confusion, before turning to determination. She launched a large fireball at Death, knocking him back a little with it's tremendous force. Death quickly recovered himself, lunging at Kassi, who raised a thick wall of ice between herself and Death. He crashed into it, breaking through it, only to fall down a hole Kassi had created in the floor, falling to the bottom of the clock tower. He screamed in anger as he fell. Kassi ignored it as she closed the floor again, and ran to Shaun's side.

"Shauny!" she cried, rolling him over, seeing the wounds caused by Death's claws. She looked at his face, seeing his eyes closed in pain, his teeth gritted. She worked as best as she could, closing the wounds with her magic, before calming him down, lowering his pulse rate. His eyes opened, amazingly lucid, gazing into hers, gratefully , before passing out. She wasn't surprised, as the recent events had clearly taken a toll on all of them. She leaned against the wall, resting for a moment before they had to confront Dracula.

An echoing laughter reached her ears, her eyes flying open in fear as it did. She looked down at Shaun, seeing he was still unconscious. She realised she would have to win this fight alone. A loud crash signified Death's return, as the floor opposite her burst open with Death climbing from the pit below, only a little worse for the wear. She was terrified, but wouldn't let it stop her, as she conjured ethereal blades, commanding each one to pierce Death's body.

Death was over confident, allowing them to, unaware of the holy enchantments Kassi had imbued them with. The smug look disappeared from his face as his body began to crumble beneath him. He looked down, seeing his body falling apart from the wounds.

"Damn you, witch!" he shouted, smashing his body, disconnecting himself from the wounds. All that was left of him now was his head, and half of his torso. He still had both arms, and was perhaps more dangerous due to how he would be less restricted by his size now.

Kassi didn't blink, as he flew towards her, claws out, ready to slice through her. She teleported behind him, before throwing her arms out, drawing energy from her surroundings, watching it congregate in her hands. She pulled her hands together, combining the energy, before launching it at Death. A white light flashed as it connected, blinding her momentarily.

As her sight cleared, she saw Death, still alive, badly damaged, moving slowly towards her, raising his arm, preparing to kill her. A loud bang resounded through the clock tower, as a hole appeared in Death's head, swiftly followed by three more before his remaining body crumbled. Kassi looked to see where the noise had come from, her eyes falling on the source.

Matt stood, lowering his arm, holding his gun. He walked towards her, kneeling down, and handing it to her.

"I told you to do something, Kas." he said, smiling at her. "I guess you still need my help." He handed her his gun, before standing upright. "You still have a job to do, Kassi. Don't let me down."

Kassi blinked, and he was gone. In his place stood Shaun. He shook his head, a look in his eyes as though he was waking up from a dream, as Kassi realised what had happened. Matt had saved her, with Shaun's help. She looked down at the gun in her hand, gripping it tightly as she stood up, moving over to Shaun.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Matt saved me." she said, holding his gun to her chest.

Shaun looked at her for a moment, before smiling. Figured. Matt always had to be the hero. He turned to the only door on their level, moving towards it. Kassi followed, as he opened it. Beyond the door lay the staircase they had seen before. It lead up to the highest point in the castle. The Keep. Dracula's Throne Room.

The last leg of their journey. They ran up the stairs, opening the door at the top, moving through the dark antechamber to the door opposite. Shaun opened it, entering the room.

Inside was Dracula, sat, looking almost bored on his throne.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dracula smiled as they entered, lifting a glass to his lips, drinking the thick, red liquid within. Shaun moved in front of the throne, as Kassi stood near the door, terrified, yet amazed at the powerful aura Dracula was giving off. It felt suffocating, and yet, Shaun was able to stand so close, with no hint of strain or effort.

Shaun looked up at Dracula, smiling back politely.

"My grandfather sends his regards." he said, confidently.

"Ah, and how is Edward?" Dracula asked.

"He passed away 9 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But alas, that is the fate of all humans, no matter how strong they may be." Dracula lamented, looking sorrowful.

"And that is part of the joy of being human." Shaun smiled, "Knowing that the end will come eventually, and living life accordingly. It's a shame you threw that away."

"I had no desire to live in a world governed by those who thought only of themselves and how 'powerful' they thought they were." Dracula answered, "Especially not after I lost my love." He looked into his glass, swilling the contents around.

"Yes, the story has been passed down through my family, as a reminder that even those closest can fall into darkness."

"Ah, yes. No doubt Leon chose that tradition. He was a good friend, even at the end. It saddened me when he rejected my offer, and yet, I suppose I should have known. We always were so different." Dracula mused. "Although, there was one time when I felt almost human again........."

"...................Lisa." Shaun knew of the woman, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Elizabeth, the woman Dracula had loved before his descent into darkness.

"Yes. Lisa." Dracula said sadly, "She never looked upon me with fear, only kind, caring love. She even gave me a son. A strong son who, while he may oppose me, I am still proud of." Dracula's gaze fell upon Shaun again, hardening. "But those humans that you serve so willingly took her from me. For no reason other than she was able to heal. Such a beautiful ability, and she was executed for it!" Dracula threw his glass, watching as it shattered upon contact with the floor, the blood within spilling across the carpet. He stood, revealing his full height, far taller than Shaun, or even Matt.

"I'm sorry." Shaun said sadly. He knew of the tale of her death, how she was burned at the stake for witchcraft, when in fact, all she had been doing was practising medicine "But you can't blame all humans for the frightened acts of a foolish few!"

"Oh, I don't." Dracula replied, walking down from his throne, "But the only humans I don't blame are your family. I have always had a respect for your power, determination and skill. But, of course, we will always be at odds."

"Yes, unfortunately, we shall."

"Now, enough talk." Dracula said, raising his arm, lifting his cape, "HAVE AT YOU!!"

He disappeared in a flash of light, as Shaun jumped back, readying his whip. Kassi was still stood by the door, unable to move, holding Matt's gun in her hand. Dracula reappeared behind Shaun, launching a triad of fireballs from his cape. Shaun spun around, dissipating them with his whip. Dracula laughed menacingly, as he threw another set at him. Shaun crouched down, jumping as the flaming balls approached, flying over them, before striking Dracula with his whip, sending the dark lord reeling. He fell backwards, disappearing into darkness as he fell.

Shaun turned to see Kassi, still stood, as Dracula re-materialized behind her. His eyes widened in fear, yelling for Kassi to move. She was unable to, as Dracula's hand closed around her throat. He lifted her up, preparing to snap her fragile neck as Shaun ran forward.

-------------------------------------

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, as Kassi felt the cold fingers close around her neck, lifting her from the ground, tightening. She didn't fight it. She didn't want to. She saw no point now that she didn't have Matt. She knew Shaun could take care of Dracula without her. His whip had been enchanted almost a millennium ago, to be deadly against vampires. Her eyes closed in acceptance, as her last vision was Shaun running forward towards her. He wouldn't make it in time. She knew he wouldn't.

"Don't you dare give up, Kassi!" a voice cried out in her head. "I'll never forgive you if you do!"

Kassi's eyes shot open, recognizing the sound of that voice. It gave her hope. a desire to carry on. She lifted her hand, aiming the gun she held into Dracula's stomach, firing into his body, over and over until the gun clicked empty.

Dracula screamed in pain, throwing Kassi away, as he stepped back, his hand wrapped around his abdomen. Kassi flew across the room, hitting the throne hard, knocking her out.

-------------------------------------------------

Shaun watched as she flew, concerned as she hit. He knew he couldn't check her now though, as Dracula's eyes glowed scarlet.

"ENOUGH!!" He screamed, throwing his arms out. "PLAYTIME'S OVER!!"

Shaun watched in awe as Dracula changed before his eyes, his flesh morphing into green scales, his cape spreading, ripping, becoming tattered wings. The end result was horrifying. A demonic monster, long fangs, pointed horns, strong claws. As he transformed, the world around them seemed to melt away. The throne room disappeared, along with Kassi, who was still lay unconscious on the throne.

Dracula moved towards Shaun, spitting fireballs at him. Shaun dodged them all, landing before Dracula, throwing his whip against the monster's head. Dracula roared in pain, before trying to slash at Shaun. Shaun rolled out of the way, landing in an awkward position. Dracula quickly took advantage of this, kicking Shaun over, and standing on his chest.

Shaun screamed out, as the huge foot fell against him. The pressure on his chest was enormous He could feel his ribs cracking beneath his chest. He saw one last chance. He threw his whip up, hitting Dracula in the eye. Dracula roared, stumbling backwards, covering his injured eye with his clawed hands. Shaun moved quickly, taking his last chance. He placed his whip back on his belt, before removing the crucifix he had been carrying. He held it close to his chest, before cutting his arm with it. It glowed a bright blue, as his blood fell upon it.

Shaun raised it above his head, before launching it at Dracula. It flew through the air, spinning fast, hitting Dracula in the chest, boring through the scaled mass that made up his flesh now. It ripped through Dracula's chest, flying out of his back.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Dracula screamed, as his body was engulfed in flames. The throne room materialized around Shaun, as Dracula burnt away.

Shaun ran over to Kassi, shaking her awake. She seemed fine, apart from a nasty bruise on her head.

"Uh......what......" Kassi moaned, as she stirred, her eyes falling on Shaun. She jumped up, throwing her arms around him. "You did it!" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Yeah.......we did." Shaun whispered in return.

Suddenly, the whole castle shook. Shaun raised his head, looking around the room. The place was collapsing. He grabbed Kassi's hand, running out to the staircase. It had fallen down.

"Shit!" Shaun cried. He looked across at the clock tower, measuring the distance. Even if he could make it, Kassi wouldn't have been able to.

Kassi, however, had her eyes closed. She seemed to be focusing. Shaun watched, as the wind billowed around them. A glowing platform appeared below their feet. It raised them above the keep, before moving around, and descending slowly to the gate. As they landed, it disappeared, and Kassi opened her eyes, dragging Shaun through the gate, as the castle fell, collapsing and disappearing into darkness.

"Nice." Shaun said, ruffling Kassi's hair. She smiled back at him, giving him a look that said 'Stop, or I'll hurt you.'


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Shaun and Kassi walked to the village, returning, feeling happy to have thwarted Dracula, and yet, saddened by the loss of a dear friend. They had been unable to retrieve his body, and though his soul stayed with them, it was time to lay him to rest.

As they entered the village, the people were just awaking to go about their daily lives. Eyes fell upon the two, as they walked to the church, as cheering broke out. Shaun and Kassi ignored it, not in the mood to celebrate. As they approached the church, the doors were thrown open, with the priest looking to see what the commotion was. His saw them walking towards the entrance, and moved aside, sensing their solemn mood, realising that Matt was not with them.

Shaun stood behind Kassi, as she spoke a silent prayer for Matt. His eyes lowered in sorrow. Kassi finished her prayer, raising her head as the sun shone through the windows of the church. There was Matt, smiling down at her. His eyes told her years of unspoken truths. She smiled back at him, tears shining in her eyes.

Matt then looked to Shaun, who raised his eyes, seeing him there. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a grin on his face. Matt laughed, before looking back at Kassi. He leaned down, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Goodbye......" he whispered, as he faded away.

"Goodbye, Matt....." Kassi sobbed. Shaun walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, before leaving the church. The priest approached him, offering thanks, and rewards. Shaun waved him off, refusing both. It was his duty as part of the Belmont lineage. He walked through the village, exiting it, and sitting on a hillside just outside it's boundaries

A young woman came and lay next to him, resting her head on his lap. She had long brown hair, that fell down her back, stopping just above her waist, her blue eyes looking into his.

"Hey, you." she whispered, stroking his chin, pulling him down into a kiss.

"Hey, Lily." he whispered back, as he broke away, smiling down at her.

THE END


End file.
